Alive (Jekyl
La canzone "Alive" è una canzone che fa parte del "Thriller Musicale Gotico" chiamato "Jekyl & Hyde".All'interno della canzone si sente cantare Edward Hyde,che è venuto fuori come Alter Ego del Dr.Jekyll,proprio dopo che quest'ultimo ha ingerito una pozione (creata da lui) per separare le due nature dell'Animo Umano,ovvero quella buona (Dr.Henry Jekyl) e quella malvagia (Mr.Edward Hyde).Nella canzone Edward Hyde parla di come si sente nell'essere vivo. Alive Hyde What is this feeling Of power and drive I've never known ? I feel alive ! Where does this feeling, Of power derive, Making me know Why I'm alive ? Like the night it's a secret, Sinister, dark, and unknown, I do not know what I seek, Yet I'll seek it alone ! I have a thirst That I cannot deprive, Never have I felt so alive ! There is no battle I couldn't survive- Feeling like this- Feeling alive ! Like the moon an enigma, Lost and alone in the night Damned by some heavenly stigma, But blazing with light ! It's the feeling of being alive ! Filled with evil but truly alive ! It's the truth that cannot be denied ! It's the feeling of being Edward Hyde ! Reprise 1 : Hyde Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo Need to run rampant and free ! Predators live on the prey they pursue ! This time the predator's me ! Lust like a raging desire, Fills my whole soul with its curse ! Burning with primitive fire, Berserk and perverse ! Tonight I'll plunder heaven blind, Steal from all the gods ! Tonight I'll take from all mankind, Conquer all the odds ! And I feel I'll live on forever, With Satan himself by my side ! And I'll show the world That tonight and forever, The name to remember's The name Edward Hyde ! What a feeling to be so alive ! I have never seen me so alive ! Such a feeling of evil inside- That's the feeling Of being Edward Hyde !! Hyde With this feeling of being alive! There's a new world I see come alive! It's a truth that can not be denied! There's no feeling like being Edward Hyde! Traduzione (Hyde) Che cosa è questa sensazione di potenza e unità che non ho mai conosciuto? Mi sento vivo! Da dove viene questa sensazione,da cui deriva potere,e mi fa chiedere: Perchè sono vivo? Come la notte è un segreto,sinistra,buia e sconosciuta.Non so quello che cerco,però io cerco da solo! Ho una sete che non riesco a privarmi,mai mi sono sentito cosi' vivo! Non c'è nessuna battaglia,a cui io non possa sopravvivere.Sentirsi cosi',sentirsi vivo! Come la Luna è un enigma,persa e sola nella Notte.Maledetto da un Celeste Stigma,ma di Sfolgorante Luce! E' la sensazione di essere vivi! Riempiti del male,ma veramente vivo.E' una sensazione che non può essere negata! E' la sensazione di essere Edward Hyde! (Risata) (Ripresa) (Hyde) Animali intrappolati dietro le sbarre di uno Zoo,avete la necessità di dilagnare e di essere liberi.Predatori che perseguitano le proprie prede! Questa volta il predatore sono io! La lussuria come un desiderio furioso,riempie tutta la mia anima con la sua maledizione! Brucia come il Fuoco Primitivo,frenetico e perverso! Stanotte rubo e saccheggio agli Dei,il Cielo cieco! Stasera prendo a tutti gli uomini ogni probabilità di conquista. Mi sentirò vivo per sempre,con Satana al mio fianco! E vi mostrerò il mondo che da questa notte e per sempre,dovrà ricordare il nome Edward Hyde! Che sensazione di essere cosi' vivo! Non mi sono mai visto cosi' vivo! Tale sensazione di male all'interno.Questa è la sensazione di essere Edward Hyde. (Hyde) Con questa sensazione di essere vivo! C'è un nuovo mondo che vedo nascere! E' una verità che non può essere negata! Non c'è nessuna sensazione come essere Edward Hyde! (Risata) (Profondo Respiro). Video Jekyl & Hyde: Alive (Video) Categoria:Canzoni dei Cattivi Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Psicopatici